A Day with the Hitachiin Twins
by XXXKILLJOYXXX
Summary: Haruhi goes over to the Hitachiin mansion for what she expects to be a day of playing the twins' stupid games but what she doens't realize is that they have something planned for her.
1. Chapter 1

The chocolate eyes of Haruhi Fujioka widened at the sight of the Hitachiin mansion; she'd never seen anything so grand in her life. There was a marble fountain that sat in the middle of a garden that looked like it'd come from a fairytale. The mansion was more than twice the size of her entire apartment building. She stood in the gateway breathless staring up at the castle-like home in such a daze that she didn't even notice two orange haired twins sneaking up on either side of her.

"Haruhi!" The Hitachiin twins cried out in sync as they linked one of their elbows with either of hers. Haruhi jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the twins. Once she caught her breath, she hung her head down in exhaustion, her silky brown wisps forming curtains around her porcelain face.

"Don't do that to me." She grumbled. The twins both bent down low so that they were looking up at Haruhi.

"Heh, sorry about that Haruhi." They apologized in sync; their brown eyes which usually sparkled with mischief were glossed over with sincerity. Haruhi immediately felt a pang of guilt and lifted her head up and smiled up at the one on her right before turning to the one at her left.

"No, it's okay." She said softly and the twins grinned happily.

"Well let's get going then Haruhi!" The one on her right, Hikaru, exclaimed and began to pull her along.

"Yes, yes, we have a lot to get done today you know." The one on her left, Kaoru, agreed and began to pull her along to the front of the house as well. Haruhi, as observant and intelligent as she was, didn't seem to notice the smile exchanged between Kaoru and Hikaru as they walked through the doors to the mansion. The inside was grander than the outside, chandeliers hung from the ceilings and statues and paintings were against the walls of the long corridors. It was beautifully decorated, of course Haruhi expected no less; the mother of the Hitachiin twins was after all, a world renowned designer. The twins pulled her down a long corridor and eventually she found herself in what appeared to be a dining room. There was a long wooden table that looked as if it'd been crafted by a great artist and it shined like one of the diamonds that hung off of the grandest chandelier Haruhi had ever seen in her life. He twins pulled a chair out and quickly pushed her down into a seat. She immediately sank into the cushion; it was the softest thing she'd ever sat on.

The twins released their hold on her and Hikaru sat in a seat next to her while Kaoru disappeared into another room. Haruhi looked around nervously, something didn't seem quite right. Hikaru must've noticed this because he asked her what was troubling that pretty little head of hers.

"Oh nothing, it's just…the house seems kind of empty…that's all." Haruhi shrugged.

Hikaru nodded knowingly. "That's because we gave all of the servants a day off and our parents are out at the moment," Hikaru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's just me, you, and Kaoru in this big old mansion…anything could happen." He said suggestively. If this was anyone else, Haruhi would be slightly concerned, but coming from Hikaru Hitachiin, a prankster, she dismissed it as a joke.

"In your dreams Hikaru." She smiled and before Hikaru could reply, Kaoru appeared in the door way, a box in one hand and three plates and three forks in the other. Kaoru dropped the box off in front of Haruhi and set a plate for Haruhi, Hikaru, and himself. He leaned over and untied the box to reveal three slices of cake. There was one strawberry one and two chocolate slices.

"The strawberry one is for you Haruhi." Kaoru said softly. "I know how much you like strawberries." He smiled at her and served her the strawberry slice. Haruhi could feel the saliva in her mouth begin to build up; she'd been dreaming of this cake for months since the last time she'd had it when Honey-senpai brought it over to her house. Kaoru and Hikaru took there own slices.

"Itadakimasu!" They shouted and they each pumped a fist into the air. Haruhi was lost in heaven as she put the first bite into her mouth. The buttercream was light and seemed to melt in her mouth along with the spongy vanilla cake. The strawberries tasted as if they'd been picked just a few minutes ago. The twins were eating as well, but Haruhi didn't notice them watching her consume this treat. They watched with excited eyes that glittered with anticipation. They ate in silence and in a matter of minutes Haruhi was done with her cake. Haruhi finally noticed the boys staring at her and she smiled sweetly, the cake had left her in an amazing mood.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked innocently. The twins exchanged a slightly confused look but they nodded slightly at each other and Hikaru stood up abruptly.

"It's nothing Haruhi…we were just wondering if you'd like some tea…" Hikaru offered and Haruhi nodded graciously.

"I'd love some, thank you." Haruhi said politely. Hikaru smiled before turning to walk into the kitchen, leaving her out there with Kaoru.

"So why did you and Hikaru invite me over today Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. The corner of Kaoru's mouth twitched slightly and he chuckled to himself.

"It'll all be clear soon Haruhi, we've got some plans that we think you're going to enjoy." Kaoru said simply. Haruhi who, though still curious, dropped the subject and drummed her fingers patiently as they waited the return of Hikaru. There was a small burning in the pit of Haruhi's stomach, though she ignored it and continued to drum her fingers and make casual conversation with Kaoru. But, the burning grew stronger and Haruhi was overcome with an emotion she'd never felt before; she wasn't sure how to describe it. Thankfully, Hikaru came out with three cups of steaming tea and once he set one down in front of Haruhi, she quickly swallowed all of it in hopes of extinguishing the flame in her body; it seemed to work, but after a few minutes, the feeling came back and it was much worse than before. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to make herself feel better but the feeling spread all over her body and she felt beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead.

"Um…can I use your bathroom please?" Haruhi squeaked. The twins smiled at each other knowingly and nodded in sync.

"Why of course you can, we'll bring you to one." They said and each took one of Haruhi's hands before both pulling her up the winding marble staircase, as she ran she felt moisture begin to pool in her underwear. Was she peeing her pants? Oh god…never had she been more embarrassed. The twins pulled her into a dark bedroom and pushed her into a bathroom that was inside the room and quickly shut the door behind her, leaving Haruhi to run up to the mirror and stare at her flushed face. She reached down to the area in between her legs and made a quick swiping motion, testing how moist it was down there. She _had_ pissed herself! Never in her life had she done such a thing.

She quickly unzipped and buttoned her black cargo shorts and let them fall around her ankles before she took her soaked underwear off as well and quickly sat onto the toilet seat. Warm liquid was dripping out of her slowly. She was confused, this wasn't urine. Haruhi reached down into the toilet and felt along the dripping juncture between her thighs. She traced her finger against the soft wet skin and as she made contact she let out a soft mewl. The burning increased tenfold. Haruhi quickly drew her hand away from her legs and brought it up to her face to investigate. Her thumb and pointer finger gleamed with a clear liquid that looked somewhat like spit. She spread her fingers apart and watched a thin, sticky bridge of liquid form in between her fingers.

She immediately knew what was going on, the question was why. She's a perfectly innocent girl and sex was never a priority in her life, why was this happening to her? Why here? Why now? Before Haruhi could further ponder her sexual desires, there was a quick rapping at the door. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, she hadn't locked the door and she watched in horror as the doorknob twisted slowly. "No! Don't come in here!" She shrieked desperately but it was too late. Hikaru Hitachiin was in the doorway and he was staring at a very feverish Haruhi squirming on the toilet with cum on her fingertips.

Hikaru's lips curled into his famous devilish smirk and he sauntered over to Haruhi who had her head between her trembling legs. "Well, what a lovely surprise this is…" He whispered and his hand wrapped around Haruhi's wrist and before she could protest, Hikaru had hoisted her up and she was now helplessly struggling in his arms.

"Stop it!" Haruhi cried, but it was no use, Hikaru walked Haruhi over to the bed and dropped her down into. As he did so, his finger "accidentally" traced that ever sensitive area on a woman and Haruhi quivered as more hot liquid spilled from her. "Hikaru…what's happened to me?" She whimpered and rubbed her thighs against each other. Even in the darkness she could see Hikaru's smug expression.

He got into the bed and leaned over Haruhi, trapping her. He bent his head down next to her ear and whispered, "You want me Haruhi, that's what's happened." He flicked her ear with his tongue and drew away, though he was still bent over her, staring her down. "You're burning for me Haruhi, literally burning." He laughed and placed a cool hand to her flustered cheek. "You feel it don't you? That twisting in your stomach? You need to put an end to it, to satisfy yourself, and I, am the only one who can do that." Before she could respond, Hikaru swooped down and crushed his lips against hers. Haruhi didn't want to cooperate as Hikaru's tongue jammed its way into her mouth, but she loved the feeling of it and she wanted more. Haruhi's tongue came into play as well and they battled each other, fighting for dominance. Hikaru won without much trouble and Haruhi was at the mercy of him. His tongue swirled in her mouth, bending every which way.

Haruhi had never kissed anyone before but she knew Hikaru was skilled, she bet he could tie a cherry stem in his mouth. Haruhi's hand shot up and her fingers pulled at Hikaru's wild orange locks. Hikaru drew away after a while and there was a thin line of saliva connecting their bottom lips as they parted. Haruhi made a noise of frustration and Hikaru laughed at her impatience. Haruhi was squirming, rubbing her thighs together even harder and faster in hope of satisfying her burning. Hikaru took a slender finger and traced Haruhi's slightly parted lips, effectively wiping away the saliva around her mouth. From her mouth, he slid his finger down her chin and her throat until he reached her chest where he traced the outline of her seemingly flat chest, but he was pleasantly surprised at the feel of two soft mounds. Haruhi felt a knot form in her stomach and it became tighter and tighter. Hikaru pulled his finger to the middle of one of the mounds were a small, hard peak stood upright. Hikaru rubbed the top of the peak experimentally and Haruhi let out a breathy moan.

"What's this I see Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he brought his full hand into play, kneading her left breast over the fabric of her shirt. He occasionally rubbed down hard onto the hard peak, coaxing moans from Haruhi's lips. "Haruhi Fujioka…you don't…" Hikaru quickly pulled the fabric of Haruhi's t-shirt up, exposing her entire torso. "Wear a bra?" Hikaru brought his other hand onto Haruhi's other breast and began to give it the same treatment.

"I-I don't…ahhh…" Haruhi paused and let her moan subside. "I don't need a bra." Hikaru stopped suddenly much to Haruhi's dismay.

"Don't need a bra?" Hikaru repeated mischievously. Haruhi shook her head no, and tried to push her chest up in an attempt to get Hikaru to touch her again but he ignored her. "But what if someone were to do…this?" Hikaru bent his head to Haruhi's chest and traced the shape of Haruhi's perfectly round breast with his tongue, causing goosebumps to arise on Haruhi's skin and more liquid to flow from her. Hikaru sucked on the tender flesh of her breast, completely ignoring the one part that she so desperately needed him to touch, but then, finally, after minutes of relentless tracing and licking, he went to the center and let his lips encircle Haruhi's nipple. He sucked on it and prodded the center of it with his tongue. He felt Haruhi's chest rise up and down rapidly, as her breathing turned into panting. He raised his other hand to her other breast and squeezed and kneaded until he felt Haruhi's back begin to arch; that's when he backed off of her completely. Haruhi was still panting, the insides of her thighs were completely soaked by now.

"Why did you stop Hikaru?" She complained. Hikaru laughed and pulled her into an upright position so that they were sitting face to face. He pulled at Haruhi's shirt and she obediently raised her arms so that he could slip it over her head before tossing it carelessly across the room. Haruhi was now sweaty, sticky, naked and vulnerable, just the way Hikaru liked them.

Hikaru pulled his own shirt off, revealing toned and lean muscles. Hikaru then unzipped his jeans and whipped them off, leaving him in only his boxers with his semi hard length poking out. The burning in Haruhi was still there, spreading across her body like wildfire, the area underneath her was absolutely drenched in her liquid.

"You were receiving all that pleasure from me Haruhi…but isn't it better to give than to receive?" He grinned and crawled closer to Haruhi. She eyed him shyly, her eyes finally falling onto the bulge sticking out through his black boxers. Haruhi hooked two trembling thumbs inside the waistband of Hikaru's boxers and in one swift movement, pulled them down to his knees, allowing Hikaru's impressive length to spring up freely. "Well?" Hikaru said breathily. "Go ahead." The sight of Haruhi herself caused Hikaru to grow a bit harder, so, when her hand came into contact with him, he grew even harder.

Haruhi, who had never done anything of this sort before, traced an experimental finger down the hard length. She looked up shyly at Hikaru who was smiling down at her dazedly, hazel eyes swimming with lust. She took a deep breath and encircled her hand around the base; her hand could barely even fit around the entire thing. She moved her hand up slowly, surprised to see that it glided up and down smoothly. She repeated a swift pumping motion for a few minutes, moving extremely slowly to tease him just as he had teased her. "Haruhi…" Hikaru whispered out desperately and Haruhi felt like she was in control, a smile spread onto her lips. Haruhi began to move her hand, going faster and faster for a few minutes until Hikaru pushed her away, moaning and panting. A soft trickle of liquid had begun to drip from the top of him onto Haruhi's hand and he knew that if she didn't stop right now, he'd cum right then and there.

"I…I don't want to blow it…not yet…" Hikaru whispered out breathily and Haruhi looked up at him confusedly but she allowed him to kiss her and push back against the wall. Haruhi, who was so lost in the kiss that she didn't see Hikaru blindly reach over to the bedside table and pull out a pair of silver handcuffs. Hikaru looped it around one of the poles in the bed's headboard and before Haruhi could even notice what he was doing, she was chained to the bed, unable to move her arms.

"H-Hikaru what've you done?" she asked him and he smiled softly and shook his head. He bent down in front of her legs and spread them apart slowly, at the feel of his hand so close to that juncture in between her thighs, more liquid spilled from her center. Hikaru smirked at the sight of it.

"Why Haruhi…Is that a waterfall in between your thighs or are you just happy to see me?" He chuckled at his own joke and pressed a finger to the soft nub at the top of her center, it was her clitoris and the feeling of it sent Haruhi spiraling downward into her first ever orgasm. She moaned loudly and her back arched as even more hot liquid spilled out from her. She was panting heavily, still burning for Hikaru's touch.

"Whoa…" Hikaru said at how fast Haruhi had an orgasm. He pressed a finger to Haruhi's soaking center and slipped it inside of her easily, Haruhi let out a groan as Hikaru pumped his finger in and out of her slowly. He did this for a few more minutes before inserting a second finger into her sticky core. He sped up the pace and desperately searched for that spot that would send a woman skyrocketing into a whirlwind of pleasure. He finally inserted a third orgasm and began to shove his fingers into her so fast that his arm actually began to hurt. What seemed like gallons of her hot cum began to spill out and she tightened around him.

"H-Hikaru…please…" She groaned and he felt around a little more before he found the spot that made her eyes shoot open and mad e breathy moan escape her mouth.

"Please what my dear Haruhi?" He asked her and he began to slowly rub that lovely little spot in her walls. Haruhi let out a louder moan this time.

"Go faster…more…I need more Hikaru." She pleaded and he grinned at her.

"But of course I will… anything for you Haruhi." He smiled and pumped his fingers faster and faster before suddenly pulling out and raising his pointer finger to her clitoris and beginning to rub it in circles. 8,000 nerve endings in a woman's clitoris and Hikaru Hitachiin was stimulating every single one of them. He didn't even let Haruhi recover from her orgasm. Hikaru was in front of Haruhi, his length pointed straight, aimed for her hot, sticky entrance. "Ready?" He asked her. She nodded. "It's going to hurt…a lot." He warned.

"I'd burn in a fire if it meant you'd touch me Hikaru…" Haruhi said breathily. Hikaru nodded and quickly and swiftly entered, ripping through a barrier, leaving his length enveloped by her tight, dripping walls. Hikaru almost came right then and there but Haruhi, on the other hand, let out a scream of pain and tears began to stream from her eyes. Hikaru, who was still inside of her, bent down so that his face was only an inch away from hers. He kissed her and licked away the tears soothingly. They were in that position for a few minutes as Hikaru comforted Haruhi all the while, resisting the urge to plunge in and out of her. After a few minutes Haruhi nodded and smiled weakly, assuring Hikaru that he was alright. Hikaru nodded and slowly slipped out of Haruhi who let out a moan. He rammed into her, getting as much as he could into her tight entrance, with every thrust, more cum spilled out, coating his length completely, allowing it to glide easily in and out of her tight core. She felt her heart beat begin to quicken and she was sent into another powerful orgasm. A wave of ecstasy rolled over her and she arched her back up, allowing Hikaru to go into her from another angle. Every time Haruhi's walls clamed down around Hikaru, he had to fight to keep back his approaching orgasm; he wanted this to last as long as possible. Eventually, she began to meet Hikaru's fast thrusts with her own. Haruhi let out an earsplitting scream as she was plunged into another ocean of pure pleasure. The sound of Haruhi screaming, sweet little Haruhi screaming for him, made him go faster and he forgot to be gentle. He rammed in and out of her at an unbelievable pace. He grinded against her, rubbing her g-spot and earning him even more moans of pleasure.

"Oh my fucking god…" he moaned as he felt himself become close. Haruhi was pulling her arms up frantically; she needed to rake her fingernails against something, to run her fingers through Hikaru's hair, to hold him close. Hikaru took a deep breath and pulled out of Haruhi so that only his head rested in her depths, he plunged into her so powerfully that it sent her into an instant orgasm and as her walls squeezed around him he felt his length begin to swell up. Eventually after one more powerful thrust, Hikaru released a shot of hot sperm into Haruhi's depths, filling her up completely. He let out a loud moan of his own that went on for as long as his orgasm did. Hikaru slowly pulled out of Haruhi and collapsed onto a space next o her. He closed his eyes as his orgasm washed over him.

Haruhi's burning seemed to stop but then it came back, and if possible it seemed even worse than before. Her chest rose up and down faster again and she began to rub her thighs against each other as even more cum spilled out of her. Hikaru opened one eye and looked over at the vixen handcuffed to the wall next to him. "You still want to…?" Hikaru asked, his tone filled with surprise. Haruhi nodded eagerly and he smirked slightly before stretching and pulling his boxers on and stuck his head out the door as he spoke to someone outside.

Kaoru looked over Hikaru's shoulder and caught sight of a very sticky, very sweaty, very eager little Haruhi Fujioka handcuffed to the bed, ready for him.

Hikaru walked out of the room. "Let's see if you can do it." He whispered to Kaoru who simply smirked at him and walked into the dark bedroom and stood next to Haruhi who looked up at him innocently. The sight of her there made his erection grow and he reached for the zipper of his jeans eagerly.

**Hey, it's me…well…you can call me Killjoy but anyways, that's not important at the moment, what's important is that this is going to be a three- shot and if you liked it hopefully, you'll tune in next time to see the next installment. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru was left in his boxers that matched Hikaru's exactly except Kaoru's were blue. He laid a palm down onto the bed and was about to crawl onto it when he literally felt liquid emerge from the bed and wet his entire palm. Kaoru immediately drew back and wiped it onto the side of his boxers. "You guys made a mess…" He smiled.

Haruhi, who was still breathless, smiled sheepishly and struggled against the handcuffs. Kaoru looked over to her hands that were yanking against the chains that held her down. Kaoru rolled his eyes at the thought of Hikaru handcuffing Haruhi; he always was the sadistic one of the two. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the key and released Haruhi. As soon as she was set free, Haruhi got onto her knees so that she was staring Kaoru in the eyes. Brown met hazel and before Haruhi could pull Kaoru down onto the bed next to her; Kaoru reached out and pulled a lock of hair off of her sweat beaded face. "Let's get you cleaned up." Kaoru laughed and picked Haruhi up, so that she was hanging off of his shoulder.

She slapped him lightly on the back. "But the burning it's still there…" She complained as he set her down in the shower and twisted the warm water knob.

"I never said I wasn't going to help you…" He paused to stare at Haruhi; never had he laid his eyes on a more exquisite creature. Although, no one noticed it while she was dressed in a straight cut boys uniform, Haruhi had curves, although she didn't have an amazingly large chest or butt, Haruhi did have a tiny thing of a waist that gave her an hourglass shape. Kaoru's tongue, which had a mind of its own apparently, slid out and licked his lips at the sight of her.

His erection, which was straining against his slightly small pair of boxers, sprang free as he lowered his pants. Haruhi couldn't help but notice Kaoru was about the same size as Hikaru, maybe he was slightly smaller, but nonetheless, he was bigger than most men and Haruhi released even more hot cum at the sight of it. Kaoru stepped into the shower and closed the foggy glass door behind him. Haruhi was now pressed up against the wall and there was only an inch or two of space in between her and Kaoru, however, she couldn't ignore the feel of the head of Kaoru's length rubbing against her throbbing pussy. She moaned quietly at the feeling and the shivers that were sent up her spine. She soon leaned her head back against the wall her eyes closed and she tried to reach for Kaoru so that she could guide him into her but Kaoru caught her wrist and she pointed her head back down and stared at him in confusion. Didn't he want this? Didn't he want her as much as she wanted him?

Kaoru placed a soft kiss on the clenched knuckles of her hand. "Not yet Haruhi…I want this to last as long as possible."

Haruhi, although curious as to what he was planning on doing, didn't question him as he placed a kiss on her forehead and began to move farther down her body. He placed soft kisses all over her, her face, her chest, her stomach, and even her thighs. But, he stayed away from that place in between her thighs that needed him most. With one last kiss below her bellybutton, Kaoru reached for her legs slowly and placed a firm grip onto her calves. He looked up at her and she nodded slowly as she realized what he was going to do. Kaoru pulled her legs apart slowly and kneeled down and bent his head down to stare at the delicacy in front of him, a sweet, dripping, delicacy. Kaoru leaned in close to Haruhi and pressed a kiss to her folds. Haruhi shivered and more juice escaped her, Kaoru stuck his tongue out and licked the outside, catching her nectar with his tongue and swallowing eagerly. Haruhi moaned louder and her hands reached down to grab onto Kaoru's wet hair. Kaoru, satisfied with the response that he received, spread Haruhi's legs further, turned his head sideways, and pressed his lips against Haruhi's own lips, the ones between her hips that is. He jammed his tongue inside of her, twisting around inside. Haruhi screamed this time, her fingers digging into Kaoru's skull as she gyrated her hips against his mouth. More liquid was released from her and Kaoru quickly lapped it up. He drew his mouth away and reached up and pressed his lips to the little nub at the top of Haruhi's pussy. He wrapped his lips around it and began to suck on it. Haruhi screamed even louder, as if possible and a few seconds later, she was plunged into a pool of ecstasy. Kaoru quickly drank up all of her juices and stood up as she was just recovering from her orgasm.

Haruhi stared deep into Kaoru's eyes and she looked down at his length that was still fully erect. At the sight of it, Haruhi got an idea and dropped to her knees in front of him. She reached out and stroked his base a few times before slowly lowering her head closer to it. Kaoru's eyes widened. Was she going to…But his thoughts were interrupted at the feel of Haruhi's warm tongue at the base of him, licking up the side of his length. Now it was Kaoru's turn to lean his head back in pleasure and close his eyes. Haruhi continued to lick up the side of him before making her lips into a circle and placing them around his head. As she began to suck on the tip and swirl her tongue around on it, Kaoru let out a low moan of pleasure. "Haruhi…"

She began to stroke whatever part of him that she wasn't sucking on so that all of Kaoru's length could feel pleasure. She soon released him from her hand and began to more of his into her throat until almost all of him was inside of her. Kaoru grabbed her head and slowly brought more of him into her mouth before pulling her back gently and pulling her back again. Kaoru let out a loud groan and Haruhi began to move with his arm movements in hopes of getting as much of him down her throat as possible. Haruhi pulled away though, she remembered that boys could only orgasm once before they had to stop and wait a while before they could have another; she couldn't have that happening, for she still ached with pleasure. Kaoru sighed with pleasure and slid his hands to the underside of her thighs. He gently pushed her back onto the wall so that she was pressed up against it once again and he slowly slid her onto him. Kaoru and Haruhi let out a simultaneous groan as her tight walls squeezed Kaoru's length. He slowly lifted her up before pushing her back down onto him. Haruhi let out a cry and more of her juices slid out of her, lubricating Kaoru.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Kaoru asked worriedly, but Haruhi shook her head quickly.

She wrapped her arms around Kaoru and pulled him closer to her, pushing even more of him inside of her. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I want you…I need you Kaoru." At the sound of her breathily saying his name, Kaoru slid his hands up to her hips and pulled out before slamming back into her hard. She mewled and Kaoru moaned at he feel of her tight walls. He pulled back and slammed into her over and over again. Haruhi felt it coming closer and closer, her orgasm, it was almost here. She began to meet his thrusts with her own and soon she was lost yet again, in a world of almost impossibly wonderful pleasure. Her walls clamped down around him and he began to move in and out of her faster, pulling out so far that he was no longer inside of her and shoving himself in so far that she could feel him twitching inside of her. Kaoru was becoming close as well.

"Kaoru…" She screamed as she was hurled into another orgasm, her vibrating pussy massaging his length and he felt himself become close as well. Kaoru began to move at an almost impossible rate and the feel of Haruhi raking her fingernails against his back only urged him on faster.

"I…I can't hold it in any longer…I-I'm going to…" Kaoru let out a loud moan as he released one long shot of hot cum, filling Haruhi up so far that cum actually began to leak out of her. At the feel of the hot liquid inside of her and hitting every little part of her, including her g-spot, Haruhi screamed out his name as she let out yet another mind blowing orgasm. Kaoru slowly pulled out of her and leaned back onto the glass shower door, Haruhi collapsing onto of him.

"B-burning is gone r-right?" Kaoru asked breathlessly, his chest still heaving. Haruhi thought for a moment but no, the feeling was still there. She shook her head no, it was still there, more, Haruhi needed more. Kaoru smiled and closed his eyes. "Well don't worry; we'll get rid of it."

**A big thank you to anyone who favorited, reviewed, or subscribed to my story. And a thank you to anyone planning on reviewing, subscribing, or favoriting, it really does mean a lot to me. Anyway, stay tuned for the next and final installment of "A Day with the Hitachiin Brothers." Until next time! - KillJoy **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey Guys,

Yes, yes I know I was supposed to update last weekend and I still haven't updated this weekend…but I've been really busy because I spent last week having mini seizures about the incoming high school results and then I've been spending this weekend, doing research on the school I'm planning on attending (Brooklyn Technical High School) so I'm going to try and update next weekend and hopefully my science teacher won't assign us some huge test…Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!

-KillJoy


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi was pulled along by Kaoru back out to the dark bedroom. They were still dripping with sweat, cum, and water. She thought about the things she'd just done. She'd gone from virgin to sex crazed. It wasn't that she wanted it; it was that she needed it. Kaoru opened the bedroom door and sunlight came spilling into the darkness, illuminating a very wet Haruhi with swollen lips, dripping hair, and scarlet cheeks. Hikaru, who'd just appeared in the doorway, looked the same as when he left Haruhi on the bed. He was wearing nothing but his wrinkled boxers and his unruly hair was messier than usual, sex hair. At the sight of a very wet Haruhi standing fully nude next to an equally wet and naked Kaoru who looked a little bit on the tired side, Hikaru let out a shaky breath as he felt the familiar pulsing in his crotch and the feeling of his length beginning to perk up. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep a full blown erection to spring up.

Kaoru took a step forward so that he was standing in the doorframe. He sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair, slicking it away from his handsome face. "She's still burning up. I'm a little tired but I'm willing to go again and by the looks of it, you're more than willing." He eyed Hikaru's bulge.

Hikaru grinned at his brother before turning to Haruhi. "Well, Haruhi, who will it be?" Hikaru jabbed a thumb at Kaoru. "Him?" He turned the thumb around and pointed at himself. He stood a little taller. "Or me?"

Haruhi looked from one twin to the other. Physically, they were exactly the same. Same wild, flaming hair, same toned bodies, same flawless skin, same honey eyes. But emotionally, they were completely different and it showed through what they did during the intimate acts of lovemaking. She looked at Hikaru who was smirking at her. Hikaru is wild, outgoing. He was daring and rough. She then turned to look at Kaoru who was smiling softly at her. Kaoru, on the other hand, was quiet and soft spoken. He was sweet and gentle. Haruhi felt she couldn't decide between the two. So…why should she?

"Well…can't I have you both?" Haruhi asked them. The twins turned to look at each other and grinned, their eyes twinkling, clearly, she'd made the right choice. Hikaru and Kaoru had always wanted each other; though they knew it would be completely and utterly wrong. The members of the Host club and their clients assumed the twins were putting on a well executed act, and in the beginning, they were right, but as they kept the act up, neither Hikaru nor Kaoru could deny their want for each other. To be with your sibling, now that was wrong, but to be with your twin, the person who you'd spent 9 months in a dark enclosed chamber with, now that, that's just plain disgusting. But hey, if that's what the lady wants, that's what the lady gets, and judging by the expression on Haruhi's face, it's definitely what she wanted.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other one last smile before they each took Haruhi by the hand and began leading her through the large mansion. Where would they do it? One of the dining rooms? One of the hallways? One of the living rooms? One of the walk in closets? A game room? At one of the pools? The possibilities were endless. They led Haruhi up a large swirling staircase and they were about to enter one of the empty rooms in the highest part of their house but they stopped only a few yard from the door.

"Do you feel that underneath your feet Haruhi?" Hikaru asked her. Haruhi scrunched her toes to find the softest and most comfortable material she'd ever laid her foot on.

"It's a rug imported from Italy." Kaoru said to her.

"It's made from a combination of silk, satin, cotton, and all sorts of soft things." Hikaru said to her and before Haruhi could respond, in one fluid motion, the twins took action. Kaoru moved behind her and grabbed her other arm and pulled her hands back before leaning over and suckling on her earlobe. Before Haruhi could respond to Kaoru's action, Hikaru, who'd just buried his face in between her soft breasts, began to lick the sweat and water from her chest. Haruhi felt herself spilling liquids again. He began to suck on patches of skin all over her skin, biting gently every so often. Kaoru, not one to be shown up, trailed soft kisses down from her earlobe until he arrived at her neck where he latched onto with his lips and began to suck hard. Haruhi let out a soft moan and slowly, the trio sank to the ground, Haruhi sitting up with her legs spread, Hikaru sitting in between her legs, his erection forming a tent in his boxers, and Kaoru was behind her, his grip on her arms released, allowing her to freely thread her fingers through his hair.

Kaoru hoisted her up and sat her onto his lap, his wet erection sliding easily into her pussy. She moaned and let her head roll back and fall onto Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru held onto Haruhi's hips and guided her up and down on his erection. She mewled and began to breathe heavily at the feel of his hard length brushing against her inner walls. Hikaru crawled forward and caught Haruhi's lips in his own, pulling her into a sweet kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip hungrily and she felt him smile against her own mouth. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth and stuck it into her mouth. He swirled around in her mouth and he felt her throat rumble as she moaned. He pulled away quickly and her face fell in disappointment but it lit up again as Kaoru brought her down onto his length very hard. She closed her eyes and let her orgasm pass through her body. Every part of her pulsed rhythmically. She pushed Kaoru's hands off her hips and she began to grind on his erection. It was now he who moaned, his hungry growl came from deep in the back of his throat.

Hikaru eyed them hungrily and advance towards Kaoru. Hikaru, in one fatal swoop stole Kaoru's lips and tongue; he claimed them for his own; he could do as he pleased. Kaoru's eyes widened at the feeling of his twin's soft lips on his own. He tasted the sweet taste of Hikaru's saliva enter his mouth. Their tongues began moving in sync, dancing to a song only the two of them could hear. Their tongues wrapped around each other and they paused the movement of their lips to suck on each other's tongues. Kaoru raised his arms and clutched the silky soft wisps of Hikaru's orange hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Hikaru felt his erection grow even louder, begging to be touched. Still kissing Kaoru, he slid his boxers off and tossed them to the side, letting his erection spring free. Kaoru let one hand slide down from Hikaru's head very slowly. His hand slowly inched towards Hikaru's hard length before he finally made his way to Hikaru's length.

Kaoru let one finger trail from the base of Hikaru's length all the way to the head of Hikaru's erection. Hikaru's hips bucked, edging Kaoru to keep going. Kaoru let his whole palm wrap around Hikaru's edge and stroked the slit with his thumb before pumping his fist up and down his brother's length. Hikaru growled, his voice low and animalistic. His honey eyes gleamed with lust. Hikaru pulled away from Kaoru who stood up as well, nudging Haruhi at the same time, telling her to get up. Haruhi rose, panting, sweat beading on her forehead. She looked up at Hikaru, panting. He smirked at her before gently pushing her onto her hands and knees and positioned her so that she stuck her perfectly round ass into the air. Hikaru went down and rubbed the soaking wet slit before pulling back and going into Haruhi's pussy. She screamed immediately at Hikaru who went rough and hard from the beginning, wasting no time to be soft or gentle.

Kaoru walked around to Haruhi's wide eyes and jaw which was slack, hanging open. He grasped his own length in his hand and prodded at Haruhi's closed lips softly. She eagerly opened her mouth and closed her mouth around as much of Kaoru's length that she could fit her mouth around. She let her tongue swirl around on the tip and she began to hum with pleasure as Hikaru went into her, faster and faster, hitting her g-spot every few seconds. Kaoru groaned and let his head fall back at Haruhi who sent little vibrations through his entire length. She began to let it slid in and out of her mouth and as Hikaru went faster and faster, so did she, her saliva coated the entirety of his length. Haruhi felt herself cum hard. She tightened around Hikaru and he started to move a little slower to savor the feel of her hot, tight walls surrounding his length. She moaned against Kaoru's length which was almost all the way in her mouth. He let out a loud moan as he blew his load in Haruhi's mouth; she swallowed the warm, salty liquid which was trickling down her throat. Kaoru slowly pulled his softening erection out of her mouth.

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru and let out a throaty laugh. "Finished already, eh Kaoru?"

"Shut up. I just had a session with her a little while ago. I'm tired." Kaoru insisted and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Hikaru rolled his eyes and looked down at the backside of the fair maiden on all fours before him. He let his hands run from her hips, right onto her soft ass. He grasped one fleshy cheek with each hand and gave a squeeze as he began to roll his hips while inside of her. He kneaded the cheeks, earning him yet another moan. Kaoru, feeling left out, sat on his knees in front of Haruhi and let his tongue slip into her mouth. They kissed each other with passion. Their lips moved against each other perfectly and Kaoru moaned into her mouth. He tilted her head up towards him with his hand and bent down further, getting as close to her as possible, getting his tongue far down into her mouth. Hikaru pulled her completely off of him before slamming back in hard, as he slammed in, they came together. Hikaru flung his head back. "Fuck…" Hikaru trailed off with a groan. Haruhi screamed in pleasure and she felt a little of the burning subside. Just one more orgasm, that's all she needed. Just a few more seconds of complete ecstasy was all she needed and it'd be over. Hikaru pulled himself out of her and Haruhi rolled over and collapsed onto her back. She looked up into the identical eyes of the Hitachiin twins.

"Please…just once more, that's all I need." She pleaded with them. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru and they grinned at each other.

"You know what the perfect thing to have after an orgasm is Kaoru?"

"No, Hikaru, what is it?"

"A snack." They directed their gaze to Haruhi's glistening juncture and they grinned the same mischievous, Cheshire cat like smile. Kaoru turned to face Hikaru.

"God, Hikaru, you're a fucking genius. It's so sexy."

In response, Hikaru pulled Kaoru close to him. He pressed Kaoru to him, his hand on the small of Kaoru's back whilst his other hand was at the back of Kaoru's neck. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and after a while, they broke apart, gasping for air. Then, they both dove for their post-sex snack.

Hikaru prodded Haruhi's small nub with his tongue before letting his lips wrap around it, sucking on it. Kaoru slipped his tongue inside of her and began to explore her depths. She began breathing more heavily and let one hand thread its fingers through the hair on the heads of each of the twins. Then, after a few minutes of this, Haruhi felt a familiar ball form inside of her stomach. This ball burned for a few seconds before it exploded inside of her and she let her cum leak out of her. She was screaming louder than before as Kaoru and Hikaru began lapping up on her sweet juices. The burning in her stomach disappeared and as if on cue, the twins pulled away from the juncture between her sweating thighs and they lay on either side of Haruhi. The three of them were breathing heavily.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru?"

"Next time…don't use so much aphrodisiac."

"Message received Hikaru."

Haruhi interrupted. "Um…next time…you guys won't be needing any aphrodisiac."

Both twins turned onto the their sides to grin at her and she smiled up at the ceiling. This was the beginning of a beautiful, wonderful thing.

**OH Hi…it's me…How long have I been gone? Six months? Oh…well…uh…I'm really really sorry and please don't kill me. *hides behind Hikaru* **


End file.
